ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy of Pyke is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of forbidding islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the Seastone Chair in the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. The head of the family is traditionally known as the Lord Reaper of Pyke. Their sigil is a golden kraken on a black field, and their house motto is "We Do Not Sow." Members of the family tend to be attractive and well-built, with black hair. History The members of House Greyjoy are descendants from the Grey King of the Age of Heroes. House Greyjoy had been producing many Kings of salt and rock. Under the Reign of the Dragon At the time of Aegon's Conquest, King Harren the Black of House Hoare ruled all the lands between the mountains, from the Neck to the Blackwater Rush. When Harren and his sons perished in the burning of Harrenhal, Aegon Targaryen granted the Riverlands to House Tully. After the surviving lords of the iron islands bent the knee Aegon allowed them to revive their ancient custom and chose who should have the primacy among them. They chose Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke. Since Vickon's election in 2 AC, the Greyjoys have ruled the Iron Islands. During the Dance of the Dragons, Lord Dalton Greyjoy was offered the office of lord admiral and a place on the small council by King Aegon II Targaryen in exchange for an alliance. Preferring Rhaenyra Targaryen's offer over Aegon II's, Dalton sided with the blacks instead. Dalton raided along the western coast of Westeros during the remainder of the war. Following war's end, King Aegon III Targaryen's council of regents commanded him to cease his raiding, but he ignored them. Aegon III's regents eventually sent Lord Alyn Velaryon to the Westerlands to deal Dalton. Dalton was eventually murdered at Faircastle by a woman named Tess. Under the Reign of the Stag After a failed rebellion by Balon Greyjoy, with which he tried to bring back the Old Ways, he bent the knee to Robert and swore fealty to the Iron Throne once more. His last surviving son, the nine-year-old Theon, was given into the care of Lord Stark as a hostage to ensure Balon's good behavior. In 297 AC, Balon exiled his brother Euron after Euron raped and impregnated Victarion's salt wife, while Victarion killed his wife to retain his honor. The War of the Seven Kings Theon Greyjoy got sent to the iron islands by Robb I. Stark, to get their support. Yet instead, Theon found out that Balon Greyjoy was planning to sail against the Starks. Theon sent Robb word of the truth. Robb ordered his men to attack and assaulted Moat Cailin - which was occupied by Victarion Greyjoy - from the south, while the cranogmen attacked from the North and got Robb’s men inside the fort via a secret tunnel. Victarion was killed in the fighting. After the death of Balon Greyjoy - he presumably fell of a bridge on Pyke - Theon determined that a Kingsmoot would be called and returned to the Iron Islands to claim the Seastone Chair. Theon won the Kingsmoot, but his Nuncle Euron and his supporters were sailing towards the Reach to reave nonetheless. Near the shield islands, Euron got defeated by the ships of the Kingdom of Winter. Under the Reign of the Wolf After the war of the seven kings, Robb I. Stark married his sister, Sansa Stark to Theon Greyjoy, Lord of House Greyjoy of Pyke and the iron islands. Their firstborn son was called Aeron. In the year 332AC, Theon Greyjoy deceased. The Little War After Robb I. Stark had basically lost the Little War in the year 332AC, losing a lot of money as well as people to the Iron Bank, he ordered Aeron Greyjoy, son of his recently deceased friend and vassal Theon Greyjoy, to take his fleet and reave the summer isles for loot and profit in order to funnel the funds into the payments now owed to the Ironbank. The First War of Reclamation Lead by Lord Aeron Greyjoy, the fleet was returning from conquest and plunder in the Summer Isles. The fleet was scheduled to moor at Gulltown to offload goods before sailing home with timber for fleet production. To do this they would have to pass through the Stepstones. Upon arrival, they were taken as a raiding party and attacked by the Lords of the Stepstones, sworn to House Baratheon. The Iron Fleet took heavy losses and Aeron himself was killed. His young son Harras rallied the fleet into a retreat and arrived at Gulltown. The Northern fleet sailed for The Stepstones to pay violence back with violence. Captained by Aeron’s young son Harras Greyjoy and Jon Stark, brother of King Eddard. They descended upon the rocks with an army of Reavers and Northern soldiers. The duo was brutal, ravaging and raping the islands. Their troops ravaged Bloodstone taking the island within a week of landing. They burned, looted, and raped. They took hostages of pseudo-nobles living on the islands. They carted all their goods off the islands and away on ships. For Jon and Harras a final prize was in mind however, as they moved towards the town occupied by the King’s brother. House Baratheon of Bloodstone was the fleeting house, only consisting of The Lord, Courtnay Baratheon and his young son, along with his Lyseni Noble Wife. Jon and Harras lead a raiding party nearly one thousand strong, descending upon the still forming city. Lord Courtnay and his family were slaughtered, his wife raped and his son drowned. They pushed on, in a brutal island hopping campaign. However, the further they got into the campaign, the more resistance they faced. Soon their blitz slowed to a crawl, as the raiders became bogged down by reinforcements from the Dornish and Redwynes. With Jon Stark's death, Harras ordered his ships to return to the Iron Islands, especially when news of a Westerlands assault on the islands came. Word of the Lannister attack on the iron islands reached Winterfell from Lord Greyjoy’s Nuncle. Mallister’s fleet sailed for the Iron Islands a week later with supplies to support the brutalized Isles. Nuncle Greyjoy rallied the surviving Ironborn and combined their fleet with Mallister’s swearing revenge against the West.Category:House Greyjoy Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:Noble House